La dernière trâce
by sullina
Summary: Je ne veux pas la défendre,je cherche simplement à apporter ma part de vérité. Elle était ma meilleur amie et voici pourquoi elle devenu la plus célèbre mangemort.


**La dernière trace**

Je ne veux pas la défendre ce n'est ni mon but, ni mon intention. Je cherche simplement à apporter ma part de vérité. Elle était ma meilleur amie et cette histoire le prouvera, elle est aussi la plus célèbre mangemorte : froide, cruelle et sans cœur, c'est par ces termes qu'on la décrit. Pour moi, c'est surtout une victime, pas une victime de guerre auquel on a infligé toutes sortes de tortures, mais une victime à qui on a glacé le cœur avant l'arracher, et surtout, une victime d'elle-même dont les tourments et les souffrances ont rongé jusqu'à la dernière miette d'humanité.

Je parle d'elle au passé, car pour moi la vraie Bellatrix Black est morte depuis longtemps.

Pour comprendre, il faut remonter loin en arrière quand le règne du seigneur des ténèbres venait à peine de débuter. A l'époque où nous étions tous des adolescents insouciants.

Pour être plus précise, à notre septième année à Bellatrix et moi. En ce temps là, on était comme les deux doigts de la main, inséparable, peu de serpentards portaient de l'importance au sang, on était certes moins social, plus sournois et je l'avoue plus orgueilleux et vaniteux que la plupart des élèves.

Bella comme on la surnommait était aussi une serpentarde que l'on pouvait l'être mais globalement, elle était acceptée et appréciée de la majorité des étudiants. Grande, brune et jolie, elle était très proche de ses sœur Narcissa et Andromeda mais aussi de son cousin Sirius contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent.

Je pense, que s'il y a bien une chose à retenir de cette histoire, c'est que Bella avait un secret, pas de ceux qui influencent le destin de l'humanité. C'était simplement une chose qu'elle n'avait partagé qu'avec moi. Il avait cependant une telle emprise sur elle que son poids l'a brisé et elle est ensuite devenue la chose qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle était amoureuse d'un jeune homme.

A cette époque, elle était déjà trop fière pour s'abaisser à rougir en sa présence. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne sait jamais rendu compte de son amour et elle, elle ne lui a jamais avoué.

Nos journées étaient toutes assez semblables et on peux les résumer en quelques lignes. On déjeunait Bella et moi toujours entre Narcissa et Rosier, puis venaient les cours, les pauses, leurs bavardages et leurs éclats de rires, encore des cours longs et interminables, enfin on finissait nos devoirs au calme loin des bruits de la salle commune avant d'aller dormir. Certains week-ends, on se mêlait au Maraudeur ou on restait affalées à lire, à discuter…

Mais un soir, Bella est revenue en larmes. Elle l'avait surpris alors qu'il embrassait une fille, La fille. Ce fut le soir où Lily Evans succomba enfin à James Potter celui qui avait dérobé le cœur de Bella depuis trois longs années.

Si Bella n'était pas méchante, elle était possessive et jalouse, très jalouse. Sa jalousie et sa douleur ont commencé à la détruire, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même. La jalousie est devenue de la haine, une haine si profonde qu'elle en voulait à tout ce qui touchait à Lily de près comme de loin. Et plus le bonheur du couple grandissait, plus la haine et la jalousie de Bella augmentaient. Elle finit par détester Sirius, Andromeda et bien sûr James mais aussi les moldus et les sang mêles qui représentaient pour elle, la race sa némésis.

Le temps ayant fait son œuvre, elle devint la femme cruelle que tous les sorciers connaissent aujourd'hui. De Black elle passa à Lestrange plus par conviction que par amour et fut celle qui suggéra le meurtre du couple Potter exécutant ainsi sa vengeance en détruisant le bonheur qui lui était dû selon elle.

Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Bella de ses tourments et peut-être en écrivant ces mots, je cherche à sauvegarder la trace de son existence dans ce monde. Je n'ai pu la sauver mais j'aurais au moins montré au monde la véritable Bellatrix Black.


End file.
